Guardame un secreto
by reyincoloro
Summary: James y Sirius son inseparables, los mejores amigos desde hace ya cinco años. Pero uno de ellos está liado con una chica y, el otro, con su amigo.
1. Dolor y éxtasis

**Los personajes, hechizos y escenarios manipulados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

N/a:Gracias por los reviews, follows y favs. Espero que guste...****

* * *

James estaba histérico y Sirius ya no sabía qué hacer. La señorita Evans lo había rechazado de nuevo y pronto comenzó a inquietarse por ello. Porque a él, a James, le gustaba muchísimo la pelirroja, y comenzaba a desquiciarle la idea de que nunca le aceptaría, que nunca estarían juntos.

Por otro lado, Sirius estaba a punto de colapsar. Y no solo porque el día siguiente tendrían un examen dificilísimo de Transformaciones, sino porque estaba en plena batalla mental. Hacía unos tres años que él tenía un secreto más que prohibido. A Sirius le gustaba alguien, y lo más complejo no era que este era hombre, sino que él era su mejor amigo...  
Sí, le gustaba James. No. La palabra gustar quedaba corta ante tan intensos sentimientos. Y le mataba, porque no quería cagarla, no quería destrozar la amistad, porque al fin y al cabo, él había sido su mejor amigo desde su primer día allí, en Hogwarts.

Por eso estaba tan exasperado el joven Black. Y le rompía el alma que su amigo sufriera tanto por una pelirroja soberbia que siquiera lo miraba antes de expresarle cuánto le aborrecía. Ella no se lo merecía y James tampoco merecía sufrir así.

Pronto unos gritos guturales lo sobresaltaron y volvió a la realidad. El joven Potter gritaba, ya desesperado. Porque Lily no lo quería, Lily lo ignoraba. Lily era tan linda... Pero lo trataba horrible. Lily esto, Lily lo otro, Lily, Lily, Lily.

-Eh, eh, eh... Calmate, ya pasó. La mina es una estúpida. -Dijo Sirius apacible, intentando calmarlo. Pero no lo logró. Y entonces James se cubrió el rostro y un habla áspera y temblorosa surgió de él con el dolor casi palpable.

-Es que la amo, Canuto. ¡Y-yo la amo! Y ella... -Se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a gimotear. Y Sirius quiso que la tierra lo tragase, pero decidió mantenerse neutral.

La amaba... Él había dicho que la amaba. El joven de pié contuvo la respiración sin notarlo y prosiguió ignorando tal declaración que tarde o temprano se vería obligado a aceptar.

-James... -Caminó lentamente en dirección a su amigo, no soportaba verlo así.

-¡Soy un estúpido! -Exclamó Potter, golpeándose la cabeza, que yacía escondida entre sus piernas. -¡Un estúpido! Soy un... soy... ¡Doy asco, _Canuto_! Yo... -James temblaba sobre la cama y no se percató en lo absoluto de la presencia del joven Black frente a él, arrodillado.

Este último acunó su rostro enrojecido del llanto y, con ambas manos, acunó su rostro entre manos. Dejando a este sin habla y besándolo luego sin más.

Le dio tres delicados y sonoros besos cortos, hasta que James por fin habló algo aturdido:

-Sirius, yo... -Y le cortó para continuar con el beso rebosante con el mismo amor que antes, intentando relajarlo.

A todo esto, el joven Potter estaba medio adormilado por la dulzura contenida en sus besos. Lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y poco a poco comenzó a acalorarse. Poco a poco fue respondiéndole, llenando a Black de una felicidad inmensa.

El beso era rítmico, pero repleto de una ternura tan pura que ni palabras alcanzaban para describir tal acto. Y húmedo, por lo que James comenzó a sentirse un tanto extraño al oír y percibir los labios de ambos plegarse, y sus lenguas jugar en la boca del otro.


	2. Culpa y tensión

**Los personajes, hechizos y escenarios manipulados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**  
**N/a: **Quería dedicarle este capítulo a Mafu, que le gustó el fic y supongo que va a seguirlo o la mato. Ah. Y gracias por leerme y a mooniemouse27 por el review. En fin: disfruten.

* * *

-Perdón... P-perdón. – Susurró Sirius a James entre besos. –No puedo parar. N-no puedo... –Y cumplió lo dicho. Sirius no paró. Lo deseaba, anhelaba el momento y no pensaba desperdiciarlo, simplemente esperaba no echarlo a perder.

Al notar que James le correspondía con la misma efusividad, poco a poco fue profundizándolo. Y podrán haber deducido que el joven Black se hallaba un tanto excitado y, aparentemente, Potter no se quedaba muy atrás.

Aunque dolido, pronto olvidó el porqué de su angustia. Se sentía de lo más extraño, nunca antes había experimentado una cosa así. Era algo inevitable, algo que nunca habría imaginado y mucho menos planeado.

Sirius dejó sus labios deseando retornar al instante. Besó sus comisuras, sus mejillas y lentamente descendió por la línea de su barbilla en un camino de besos tiernos. Besó su cuello con ganas, provocando que el de lentes ladeara la cabeza para dejarle el paso libre. Este mismo soltó un ronco suspiro de placer, mientras el otro recorría con besos sus clavículas y lamía con dureza su nuez.

_La pelirroja reía. La pelirroja sonreía. La pelirroja lloraba, hablaba y gritaba sonrojada. Le miraba distante, pero aun así atrapante. Verde. Sus ojos verdes destellaban y a él le encantaba, él la amaba, él... _

James se incorporó de golpe, conmocionado por las imágenes que rápidamente le hicieron entrar en razón.

-¡Canuto, no! ¡No! –Al notar que este ni se percataba, comenzó a exaltarse y a zamarrearlo un poco. –¡Sirius! ¡Sirius Black! ¡Sirius! –Y en su última mención, ya exasperado, le pegó de lleno en el rostro. Automáticamente el recientemente herido se apartó cubriéndose el rostro.

-Mierda, Cornamenta. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –Sirius, doblado del dolor, apenas podía mirarlo. No solo era por la vergüenza que surgía a la par de sus palabras, sino porque sí, la había cagado, y ahora le dolía el rostro terriblemente. Apenas asimilaba lo sucedido, no entendía cómo todo había terminado así.

-¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Estúpido, me besaste! –Respondió por fin James, sintiendo el calor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

Sirius se dejó caer sobre una cama cualquiera, masajeándose el puente de su nariz. Sin pensarlo, prosiguió con la conversación que pronto se convertiría en discusión.

-¡Estabas gritando, James! ¡Estabas llorando! ¡Llorando, Potter! ¿Qué se supone que querías que hiciera? ¿Que me riera de vos? –El pelilargo bufó frustrado y, exasperado, pasó una mano por su cabello. Se recargó sobre ambos brazos y desvió la mirada. Tenía la mínima sospecha de estar sangrando, pero no le importaba. Quería mostrarse fuerte. Quería mostrarse valiente, digno de Gryffindor.

James no hacía más que morir de vergüenza. Se había besado con su mejor amigo, con un chico, y le había gustado. Y tenía ganas de más, pero era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para admitirlo.

Y por otra parte estaba Lily.

Ya ni qué pensar sabía, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue: _Sirius me besó. Sirius me contuvo. Sirius me quiso. Le pegué a Sirius. Sirius. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius... Y Lily me odia. Lily es bellísima. Lily me... amo a Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily..._

La tensión era casi tangible, hasta que de pronto la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y fue atravesada por Remus y Peter. Ambos reían, pero al notar el incómodo silencio que acababan de interrumpir, las risas cesaron y se miraron el uno al otro, extrañados.

-Eh... –Intervino el joven Lupin, desesperado por calmar la tensión. – ¿Qué...? Chicos, ¿qué pasa? –Inquirió él extrañado. Peter ni se inmutó, al igual que los chicos más adelante en esa misma habitación. Ninguno dijo ni la más mínima cosa, igualmente Remus podía notar que algo pasaba. No solían comportarse así: uno cruzado de brazos indignado y otro sentado, de lo más frustrado y san... ¿Acaso sangraba? El castaño se sobresaltó al notar que Sirius sangraba y se aproximó a él sin saber qué decir.

- ¡Ah-Eh... Uhm...! ¡Canuto, estás sangrando! –Inmediatamente, a la vez que él sacaba su varita para aplicarle a su amigo un hechizo curativo, percibió cómo este fulminaba al otro de pié a unos pocos metros con la miraba. Fue algo de unos pocos segundos, cosa que solo él parecía haberlo notado, ya que Peter seguía parado en la entrada, sin saber todavía qué hacer. Volteó, esperando una respuesta a esa mirada tan llena de culpa, resentimiento y rencor, a lo que James sonrió de lado altanero y atravesó el cuarto a zancadas, para finalmente cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Lupin volteó nuevamente hacia Sirius, que ahora lo miraba a él desafiante. Abrió la boca, intentando acotar algo, pero nada le salió, así que la cerró. Hizo una mueca de desaprobación a su amigo y le limpió la sangre del rostro con el borde de su túnica, para luego aplicarle un hechizo y sanarlo.


	3. Perdido y delirante

**Los personajes, hechizos y escenarios manipulados son absoluta propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

«Está mal, está mal. Todo está como la mierda de jodido.» Así era cómo James torturaba su psiquis y amenazaba a su cordura quedarse ida para nunca retornar. Según él, la amistad entre ambos se había disuelto en el momento exacto en que sus bocas se plegaron, sumergiéndose en una dulzura empalagosa, dejándolo tan atontado que siquiera con lentes lograba ver con exactitud.

No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, sincerándose. Tantas cosas se cruzaban por su cabeza que apenas procesaba lo que sucedía. Cuando intentaba hacerlo, automáticamente su boca se entre abría, dejando un hilillo de saliva escapar por sus comisuras.

«Qué patético» Se decía medio riendo al notar lo sucedido, y limpiándose los rastros de su ensoñación con la túnica.

Para cuando por fin dejó de correr y se dignó a mirar a sus alrededores, ya estaba perdido. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica el _Mapa del Merodeador_, pero no lo encontraba. « ¡Mierda!» masculló para sí, en cuanto recordó que se lo había dado a Sirius.

El castillo era tan inmenso que siquiera el mismo Dumbledore lo conocía en su totalidad. Tampoco recordaba haber subido escaleras a destino, pero como todo le sonaba tan ajeno, dedujo que eso hizo tras su enojo.

Había corrido. Había escapado de la realidad que le tocaba vivir. Nadie lo siguió, por supuesto, no luego del golpe que le dio al pelinegro de lleno en el rostro. Se sentía mal por eso, pero a la vez estaba muy enojado. ¿Cómo Sirius se atrevió a hacerlo? ¿Y cómo él se dejó estar? ¿Y Lily? Evans lo habría odiado más de lo usual si se enteraba, y ese era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

Se sentó en pleno corredor, revolviendo frustrado su pelo. Todavía rebuscaba en las profundidades de su pensar, qué se suponía que había sido tal reacción a un beso. Un beso de su amigo. Un beso de un chico.

Nunca se había planteado el poder llegar a ser homosexual, o simplemente sentirse un tanto atraído hacia su mismo género o solo a Sirius. Le resultaba lo suficientemente extraño, como para retomar espacios ya conocidos de Hogwarts.

No sólo era rarísimo su reaccionar en el acto, deleitándose con la contención del otro, sintiéndose tan a gusto, sino que Sirius también había estado del mismo modo.

Recordó que, entre beso y beso, el joven Black le decía que no podía detenerse, como si una fuerza existencial lo atrajera a James como si ambos fueran magnetos.

Todo era demasiado confuso como para asimilarlo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y suspiró muerto de angustia e incertidumbre.

Pronto unos pasos se hicieron por fin audibles, despabilando al chico sin más. La bellísima _Gryffindor_ Lily Evans avanzaba a zancadas por dicho corredor. Rápidamente James se incorporó, muerto de vergüenza y con el sudor deslizándose bajo su camisa.

-¿Potter? –Preguntó ella al verlo, deteniéndose ante él. – ¿Qué hacés acá? No me digas que... –Comenzó hablando altanera, pero al notar la expresión del chico, se detuvo y le miró seria.

-Eh, Potter... ¿Estás bien? Estás muy –A mitad de la oración se aproximó un poco más al moreno, provocando que su piel se erizase. En media punta alcanzó la frente del chico, donde posó una mano y luego sus labios. – ¡Por _Merlín_, James, estás hirviendo –Por fin se alejó, para cuando el chico notó que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Lo miró preocupada y lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo escaleras abajo, destino a la enfermería.


	4. Despertar y malos entendidos

**Los personajes, hechizos y escenarios manipulados son absoluta propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
****  
N/a: **Tengo demasiadas ideas para una sola persona y muy poco tiempo para tantas ideas.

* * *

Luego de varios intentos de despertar, por fin lo logró. Cuando intentaba desplegar sus párpados, había un algo que se lo impedía, que lo obligaba a decaer nuevamente en cama y en las profundidades de un sueño abrazador. Evidentemente, el sueño había sido tan suyo, tan vergonzoso para sí, que su psiquis había hecho lo imposible para reprimirlo y enviarlo directo al inconsciente, a patadas. Por lo que, obviamente, al despertar (pero ahora de verdad, eh, esta vez no volvió a dormirse nuevamente) no pudo recordar ni mísera cosa de lo sucedido en este. Igualmente mucho no le importó porque, cuando estaba aún recostado y estirándose, sí fue consciente de su situación actual. Volteó a su derecha y se encontró con el cuerpo dormido de un adolescente de lacios y sedosos cabellos negros. Al instante supo quién era y se ruborizó en el acto. Se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas, recordando lo patético que había resultado con su amigo y, aún más traumático, frente a Evans. Oh, ahora sí que deseaba morir con todas sus fuerzas. No podía creer lo estúpido que había resultado.  
Se incorporó lo suficiente como para quedar sentado y, recién ahí, pudo notar dónde se encontraba. Miro por doquier. Estaba en la enfermería, pero ni rastro había de Madam Pomfrey. Entonces… Pensó James. Entonces estamos sólo _nosotros_…

Sólo nosotros.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando a sus ideas disipar y se puso de pié. Ya se encontraba mucho mejor, se dijo, pero al acto tuvo un leve mareo y cayó nuevamente en cama.

Y al oír la cama crujir, el otro se despertó exaltado. Restregó sus ojos y bostezó abiertamente, cosa que sus padres habrían reprochado y a él poco habría importado.

—Eh, Cornamenta —Sonrió de lado al verlo sentado en la cama y se le aproximó. —¿Mejor, cuatrojos? —Aún sonriente, lo miró desde atrás, notándolo un tanto extraño.

James no se atrevía a verlo de frente, se sentía algo avergonzado por su comportamiento y, de hecho, había pensado que Sirius estaría igual o enojado.

—Sí... —Dijo James por lo bajo, sintiéndose un tanto inquieto.

—Eu, Canuto —Por fin se animó a voltear y mirarlo. Se encontró con un Sirius sonriente, feliz por la recuperación de su amigo.

—¿Sí, Potter? —Siempre que lo llamaba por su apellido, se molestaba, pero sabía que Sirius lo hacía por diversión, no por maldad.

—Ayer nosotros... digo vos... yo... am nos… —

—¿Qué? —

—Nos besamos -Por fin sentenció con una sonrisa triste. —Canuto, ayer me besaste. —Trató de ser lo más directo posible, y así fue. Sirius rió un poco al ver la reacción de su amigo, intentando aparentar precaución.

—¿Y? —Rió entre dientes. —Era para callarte, boludo. —Sirius notó los hombros de James relajarse, como si se hubiese desecho de un peso extra.

—Ah, genial. —El de gafas se mostró un poquito efusivo como para tal comentario. Y lo notó. —Es que pensé que... vos… —

—¿Pensaste que me gustabas? —James hizo una mueca y lentamente sintió el calor subir a su rostro. —¿Pensaste que te amaba en secreto, que eras mi platónico? —Sirius se carcajeó con naturalidad y James se incomodó. —Qué estúpido sos, Cornamenta. —Negó aún sonriente Sirius, dejando a un James complacido y lo suficientemente feliz como para también sentir su ego herido y un tanto decepcionado.


	5. Reconciliación y mentiras

**Los personajes, hechizos y escenarios manipulados son propiedad absoluta de J. K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

Después de eso Sirius había ayudado a James a levantarse. Ambos se habían "reconciliado". Ahora caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts entre risas y bromas, como de costumbre. James le había explicado su interpretación de los hechos y Sirius los suyos.

Según James, Sirius había resultado ser un estúpido y desubicado, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y quería a Lily fuera de todo.

A lo que Sirius obviamente rió y contó que sí, Lily no le caía del todo bien, pero tampoco era para tanto. Y que simplemente le molestaba verlo mal y, como no paraba de quejarse y llorar, lo besó como si no hubiese otra alternativa.

Pero claro, todos sabemos que algo impulsó al joven Black hacerlo.

James le _encantaba_; como persona, como amigo, como todo. Su reír, su llorar. Su ascento altanero y pelo revuelto. Su caminar y gritar. Obviamente también su apariencia y forma de ver las cosas. James, para él, era su _gran excepción_, su _gran pecado_.

Podía atraer miradas de quien sea, pero a pesar de que había estado con alguna que otra chica, se le hacía inevitable el voltear y ver a James.

Le _podía_ demasiado y apenas sabía cómo lograba disimularlo.

Y aquel día lo besó. Lo besó con toda la dulzura que pudo. Así quizás James comprendía su situación y lo hablaban o algo. Él simplemente había querido consolarlo, callarlo, pero también en parte se había querido confesar.

Y James había comprendido todo a la perfección, pero claramente él lo negó y dijo que no le quedaba otra, que no se preocupara. Pero a James se le hacía inevitable, porque antes de salir corriendo de su sala común, había sentido una _atracción inexplicable_. Era como la de un magneto a otro, una ciencia. Pero él era muy malo en esas cosas y por eso estaba tan confundido. Le _había_ gustado. Muchísimo le habían gustado esos besos, los besos de su _amigo_. Pero no podía decirlo, no ahora que este otro lo había rotundamente negado.

La cabeza de James no daba para más, sus dudas estaban matándolo. Y, a todo esto, había quedado en ridículo frente a la chica Evans, que lo había encontrado perdido en el castillo y lo había arrastrado a la enfermería con una terrible fiebre.

Sirius se sentía culpable y un mentiroso de primera. Un traidor y ah... Ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía.

En los pasillos se encontraron con Remus y Peter, con los cuales pasaron el resto del día, salteándose clases y paseándose por los jardines del colegio. Remus no había querido saltearse clases, pero como había visto a Sirius y James nuevamente unidos y a este último recuperado, decidió que valía la pena.

Y así rondaron Junto al Mapa del Merodeador, recorriendo el castillo de pe a pa.

En una de sus andadas, dadas ya finalizadas las clases a las cuales no asistieron, se cruzaron con quien menos James quería, se encontraron con Lily. Y Lily iba junto a alguien que Potter habría matado en dicho instante si no fuera porque una mano se posó reconfortante sobre su hombro, distrayéndolo un poco.

—Potter —Su voz fue como melodía ante oídos del mencionado. El cual recordó cómo respirar en cuanto volteó y se encontró con una mata de cabellos rojizos, seguida de una grasienta cabellera negra cual alquitrán.

—¿Qué tal? Se te ve muchísimo mejor que el otro día —Sonrió tímida la de ojos incandescentes, por lo cual James casi murió en dicho instante.

Le sonrió de vuelta e inconscientemente pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo por completo.

—Eh... Sí. Gracias por eso, de hecho. Si no fuera por vos... —Sintió dos miradas clavadas en él: una detrás y una delante. Una era claramente de Severus Snape, amigo de Lily Evans, el cual odiaba con tu propio existir y la otra era de... En ese instante volteó y notó que Sirius estaba ahí, esperándolo. Este le sonrió de lado y animó a que siguiese. Y eso mismo hizo. Volteó nuevamente hacia Lily, hecho un rápido vistazo a Severus y habló con el ego sobre la estratósfera.

—Salvaste mi vida, Evans. Te la debo. Pero ahora tengo que irme, así que... —Hizo ademán de irse, pero alguien lo detuvo. Era Lily, que lo miraba directo a los ojos, penetrante.

—Faltaste a clases... Pensé que quizás necesitarías unos apuntes, ¿querés...? —Ok, eso fue lo más inesperado en toda su vida. James supo disimular su conmoción lo suficientemente. «¡Evans se preocupa por vos! ¡Buena esa, Potter!» canturreó a sus adentros, procurando contenerse.

Aceptó los apuntes con gracia y se despidió de ella. Y en cuanto a él, el Slytherin, no olvidó fulminarlo con la mirada, indicándole quién había ganado esta vez y quién ganaría también la próxima.


	6. Sueños y promesas

**Los personajes, hechizos y escenarios manipulados son propiedad absoluta de J. K. Rowling.**

**N/a: **Creo que este es el capítulo más corto en el conteo de los capítulos más cortos en la existencia en sí. Bueno, puede que no tanto. ¡Pero es que si no me quedan feos!

* * *

Ya era de noche para cuando salieron de su sala común para ir directo al Gran comedor. Como era viernes y estaban cansados de nada, decidieron posponer sus deberes. Quizás el domingo sería el día ideal para hacerlos. Eran vagos, no irresponsables. También cabía la posibilidad de que Lupin les dejara copiarse...

Ya habiendo comido prácticamente todo lo que se les cruzara, los cuatro retornaron junto a todo Gryffindor nuevamente la comodidad de sus casas.

Entre joda y joda, Peter quedó rápidamente dormido, a lo que Remus le siguió un poco más tarde. Sirius y James permanecieron despiertos, en cama de este último, recordando anécdotas y demás. Riéndose de Quejicus y su pateticidad. Planeando a futuro y con algunas expectativas más.

—Ojalá podamos —Dijo Sirius recostándose. James le imitó, quedando enfrentados y con las cortinas cerradas. —Sería genial, ¿no te parece? —James lo miró sonriente y asintió.

—Vivir juntos... Sí, definitivamente sería de nuestras mejores hazañas. —Ambos sonrieron y cambiaron de tema. En eso James comienza a bostezar y se quita las gafas. Voltea nuevamente a Sirius y lo nota pensativo, perdido en sí mismo.

—Eh, ¿qué te pasa? —Medio riendo James le pregunta. Aún enfrentados, Sirius tarda unos segundos en responder. Para cuando por fin lo mira, en sus rasgados ojos negros nota el espesor y fluidez debatiendo en estos, la ternura, desesperación y elegancia de siempre, y se siente en casa, porque sabe que Sirius es lo único... ¿Lo único que qué?

—James... —Su mirada penetrante lo atravesó de forma brusca e insinuante. De lo único que James se extraño fue de haber sido llamado por su nombre y quizás un poco de la seriedad que portaba. —Por favor no mueras, ¿sí? —Con su ceño apenas fruncido, Sirius esperó respuesta, a lo que James se le aproximó y muy sutilmente lo abrazó por el cuello, rodeando se cabeza y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Pero claro, idiota —Rió el castaño con su amigo en brazos. —¿Por qué moriría alguien tan sensual como yo? Sería un total desperdicio, ¿No te parece? —Sintió cómo Sirius reía contra su cuerpo y lo abrazaba por el torso y pronto se percató de que se había quedado dormido, así que decidió hacer lo mismo.


End file.
